


Grief Sex

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Grief Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin’s dad dies, Eliot is there.





	Grief Sex

Quentin’s dad was gone. Margo was talking to Eliot but he wasn’t sure he heard her right. He zoned out.

“El! Hello?”

Eliot came back to himself. 

“What did you say?”

“Julia just called! Quentin’s dad passed away! We have to go! Quentin needs us. He needs YOU.”

They all knew Ted had cancer and it wasn’t looking good but none of them thought it would happen this fast. He can’t even imagine how Quentin must be right now. He and Margo had been in the city shopping. They were racing to get back to Brakebills now to be with Quentin. 

They sprang into the cottage letting the door hit the wall behind it. Todd was there walking back and forth. 

“Where is he?”

“Oh, Eliot. He uh, upstairs. Thank god you’re here.”

Margo took Eliot’s bags and set them down with her own on the couch. Eliot was already halfway up the stairs before she was behind him. Kady, Penny, Josh and Julia were huddled in the same area in the long hallway. Penny and Josh in the back. They turned to look at Eliot when he reached the top. Eliot stopped for a second to take in the scene and collect himself. He could here muffled sounds and someone talking softly. It was then that he saw Kady and Julia kneeling in front of a small bawled up ball of Quentin. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest curled in on himself, rocking. Julia was the one talking softly and reaching out to try to touch his shoulder. 

“Please, Q. Just let me hug you or something, ok?”

Eliot walked up so he was right behind Josh and Penny now. Margo was there now too. Penny nodded towards Quentin.

“He’s kind of out of it. Like, in shock or something. Which is understandable. He won’t let anyone touch him.”

Penny cleared his throat then and everyone turned to look, seeing Eliot was there now. Penny and Josh backed up. Kady stood up and went to Penny. Julia was still trying to comfort Quentin but whenever she got a hand on him he shrugged it off, keeping his head down on his knees. Julia finally stood and backed away wiping her eyes.

“Hey Eliot. You got here fast. He’s...I don’t know. I don’t know what to do or say.”

Eliot nodded and they hugged each other. He squatted down in front of Quentin then and looked him over. He was trembling. Eliot wanted to grab him and take him in his arms but stopped himself. 

“Q? Hey, darling. I’m here. What can I do?”

Quentin didn’t budge. 

“Baby...I’m so sorry. Can I...can I touch you?”

Quentin whimpered. Just hearing Eliot’s voice made him fall apart. He couldn’t cry before. Not until now, hearing Eliot’s voice. He didn’t like being touched unless he instigated it or gave permission. Something from his adolescence...

Eliot though, he was pretty much always ok with Eliot touching him. He didn’t even have to ask. Why was he asking now?

Eliot turned to the others. “Hey, guys. Uh..can we have some space? I just think having everyone right here is overwhelming him and it might do some good if it was just us for a little bit.”

“Of course, El. Ok everyone, let’s head downstairs for a round of drinks.” Margo directed the gang towards the stairs.

Eliot turned back to Quentin when they were gone. 

“Q, it’s just us now, sweetheart. Hey, can you look at me?”

It took a minute but Quentin eventually lifted his head up from his knees. He was still trembling and seemed to have a hard time holding his head up. His eyes met Eliot’s and they were blank. He showed no reaction. Eliot held his hand up and reached it slowly to Quentin’s face, stopping before he actually made contact in case he wanted to tell him no, but he didn’t. Eliot cupped his cheek and swiped his thumb under his eye, just studying him. Quentin took a deep breath and leaned into his touch. Eliot took this as a good sign and stood up, slowly bringing Quentin with him. 

“Come on, darling. Let’s go in my room and get you up off this floor.”

Quentin let Eliot lead him down the hallway to Eliot’s room. He closed the door and sat Quentin on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside him and carefully wrapped his arms around Quentin. Quentin’s breathing hitched like he was holding back a sob but he didn’t release it. After a few minutes of letting Eliot hold him, Quentin slowly turned to face him. Eliot tilted his head to the side and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Quentin’s ear. Quentin just watched him, not taking his eyes off of him. All at once he jumped forward, practically in Eliot’s lap and kissed him. It was a hard kiss. A meaningful kiss. Eliot was shocked but kissed him back, not knowing what else to do. However when Quentin immediately began trying to unbutton his shirt, Eliot stopped him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ok...Q.”

Quentin was already leaning forward kissing Eliot’s neck and trying to get his hands inside his shirt but Eliot held onto his hands tightly. Quentin groaned frustratingly. Eliot pulled away.

“Alright...sweetheart what’s going on here? What are you-“

“Eliot please, just let me. Just let me...”

He went in for another kiss. 

“Q, I don’t think you know what you’re doing right now, baby. Let’s just sit, ok? Let’s talk, yeah?”

He lifted Quentin up off of his lap but the second he had him off Quentin was jumping right back on his lap.

“Please hold me. Just hold me. I need to feel you.” 

Quentin rested his head on Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot wrapped both arms around him and held him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. His lips found Eliot’s neck again. His hands wandered down to the buttons on Eliot’s shirt and undid the first few. He whimpered. Eliot took his hands.

“Shh, shh, shh. Come here, Q.”

He pushed Quentin’s head down onto his shoulder and held the back of his head, scratching it. Quentin stilled, letting him. 

“El, I need you.”

“I’m right here, baby. I got you.”

“No, I mean I NEED you. Please, I need to feel you. Inside me. Please.”

“Q...no, you don’t know what you’re saying. This isn’t the right time-“

“Please! I can’t do this right now, my head...I need to feel something else, anything else but this right now. I can’t..”

“Baby, your dad passed away. We need to deal with this. Talk to me. Let’s talk.”

“Shhh, no. Don’t say it. I can’t hear it right now.” He took Eliot’s lips again and quickly undid the rest of the buttons. He ran his hands all over his chest, kissing him hard.

Eliot took Quentin’s head in both hands. 

“Q, stop. I’m not taking advantage of you. You’re not in the right head space right now. You don’t know what you’re doing, ok? You’re reacting. Something traumatic just happened and you’re just trying to cover up your feelings so you don’t have to deal with them. I know you, sweetheart. Trust me, you don’t really want this right now.”

He kissed Quentin’s forehead and hugged him. Quentin reached down and fumbled to undo Eliot’s belt. He quickly took Eliot’s shirt off and then his own. 

“Q...”

“No...you’re not taking advantage of me, El. I want it. I need it. Please, just help me feel something else. Just for a little while...”

Quentin stood and took his pants off. Eliot reluctantly let him pull his down too. He stopped then. 

“El if you really don’t want to that’s fine...I just...I need you...to feel you.”

“Q, I just don’t think you’re in the right head space right now. We shouldn’t be doing this. I understand that you want to feel something else other than the pain right now but this isn’t the way to go...”

“No, I know what I’m doing. Please, El. Just help me. I just need you so unbelievably bad. Help me forget for a little bit...I...”

He couldn’t get the words out. He hopped back on Eliot’s lap, wrapping his legs around him. Their lips found each other. They kissed for a long time. Quentin was grinding himself against Eliot, showing him how hard he was. It took awhile but Eliot finally got there too. If this was what Quentin wanted...

“Please touch me.”

Eliot let his hands fall down from Quentin’s back and let them rest on his hips. Quentin took Eliot’s hand and put it on his cock and moved it up and down with him. Eliot’s hand on him was exactly what he was craving. He hissed and moaned in Eliot’s ear, moving his hips with him. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. He took Eliot’s cock and fisted it a few times and then lifted up and began to line Eliot up with his entrance.

“Q...are you sure?”

“Mmm, yes. I need this...you...you make me feel better. I can’t handle my head right now...I just need...”

He got Eliot’s cock where he wanted it and slowly sank down onto it. 

“Fuck! Q...”

Quentin kissed him. He put his hands on Eliot’s shoulders and began slowly riding him up and down. It hurt a little since they didn’t prep for this but he didn’t mind, it felt amazing and yet he needed more. He didn’t want this to be a quick fuck. He wanted it slow. He wanted to feel Eliot inside him for as long as he could. Knowing he was right there...in him...it made him feel better. Eliot seemed to pick up on this and took Quentin’s face in his hands and their foreheads were touching. 

“I love you, Q. So, so much. I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed his hands up and down Quentin’s back softly, moving his hips up so he could push into him. Their thrusts were slow and deliberate. Quentin laid his head down on Eliot’s right shoulder so that his face was against his neck and closed his eyes, breathing him. He didn’t feel even close to coming yet. He wanted this to last forever, basking in the feeling of Eliot’s cock pushing in and out of him. This wasn’t sex to him, he was making love. Eliot just held him tight, arms wrapped around him with his own face in Quentin’s neck. Quentin wasn’t sure how long this went on but it seemed like a long time. Quentin felt Eliot’s hand move up to hold the back of his head, fingers in his hair, caressing him. He shifted his position a bit and felt Eliot’s cock rub against his prostate. He cried out and dug his nails into Eliot’s side. 

Ahh....right there...please don’t stop Eliot.”

Eliot continued thrusting into him and holding him as close as possible. Quentin’s own cock was leaking now and rubbing between their stomachs. He could feel his orgasm building now, he was close. 

“El...mmm...I...mmm...I need to...”

“I know sweetheart. It’s ok.” 

Their lips met and Quentin met Eliot’s thrusts with his hips now, pushing back onto him with each one seeking it out now. The pleasure soared through him and his eyes fluttered shut and he couldn’t move anymore. He went limp and let Eliot fuck into him just now he needed it. Quentin came between their stomachs, spilling all over both of them. Eliot wasn’t far behind him then and Quentin felt the warmth of his orgasm hitting him inside and moaned at the feeling. When they were both finished, they sat there not moving. Hands moving up and down each other, breaths going back to normal. Quentin wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. 

“Baby, I gotta pull out.”

Quentin sat up and helped Eliot. They stared at each other for a moment, eliot just holding onto Quentin’s face. Something changed and Quentin suddenly couldn’t stop himself from crying. He came pouring out of him. He felt Eliot grip him tightly to his chest.

“Shh, ok. It’s ok, baby.”

Eliot readjusted them, moving back and up to sit against the headboard and pulled the blanket around them because Quentin was trembling again. Eliot let him fall apart in his arms. 

“I knew you’d regret this, Q.”

Quentin sat up. 

“No, no. I don’t regret it. It’s still exactly what I needed and wanted, thank you. I just...can’t believe he’s really gone.”

“You know I’m not gonna let you get away with hiding your feeling either, right? You can use sex as a distraction all you want but I’m still gonna make you talk about it. Can’t let you get in your head.”

“No, I know. It was too hard to think about with everyone else in a circle around me. I know they meant well, but it was rough and my head was screaming. Thank for sending them away.”

Eliot reached up and wiped Quentin’s tears. 

“I love you Q. You’re going to get through this. We’re going to get through this. You’re not alone. I’ll be with you every step of the way. All of us will.”

Quentin nodded and laid his head back down on Eliot’s shoulder and cried some more. When he finally settled down enough, Eliot grabbed his face.

“You do know we’re going to have to get up and shower at some point because you made a MESS.” Eliot nodded down towards their stomachs. 

Quentin weakly smiled. “I know, but can we just stay here a little while longer?”

“Of course, sweetheart. For as long as you need.”


End file.
